


【翻译】London

by liangdeyu



Category: Phone Booth (2002)
Genre: M/M, 道具pwp
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 10:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12341145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liangdeyu/pseuds/liangdeyu
Summary: 那个打电话的男人开始带Stu环游世界，并且继续教给他那种火辣的带点变态的性爱。





	【翻译】London

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [London](https://archiveofourown.org/works/645767) by [Zoi no miko (zoi_no_miko)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoi_no_miko/pseuds/Zoi%20no%20miko). 



> 作者要the caller名叫John，没有梗，不要多想。本系列前文中两人已形成恋爱关系【但没翻译打死我也没用】

在与那个一度在电话亭里将他劫为人质的男人长久期待的再会之后，对Stu来说一切都没那么诡异了，接下来他们的性行为只是有点……变态。不是包含鞭子和锁链的那种下流痛苦的变态，只是有点……不同寻常。他不是在抱怨。他爱John在性交中对他说话的样子，低沉的声音因欲望而浑厚，驱使他兴起并且鼓励着他，就像以往他们在电话上交谈时一样。这使他不可思议地性奋了，完全被这个男人支配的感觉——他皮肤的气味和味道，他在欢愉中稍稍眯起的蓝眼睛，他呢喃Stu的名字时微微勾起的嘴角。听到John的开心欢愉和爱恋，听到这些话语安抚了他的思绪和情感，就像用力深深埋入他体内时男人的手揉捏他皮肤的感觉一样，这一切带给他的激情以前他做梦都想象不到。

后来John开始对他下指示……还是命令？不过那些都不是Stu不愿意做的事，也不是任何虐待或压迫。仅仅是温柔的，低声的请求，就像一直以来在电话上那样温暖可亲但不强求。为我脱下你的衬衫，Stu，抚摸你的胸膛，为我跪下，用上你的舌头——是的，上帝啊，吸我。这让Stu的心脏在胸膛里疯狂跳动，让他在欢愉和亲昵中沉溺。而且John总是会奖赏他，告诉他他有多棒，多么顺从，多么令他愉悦。他温暖的手会柔和地抚过Stu的脸颊和头发。

当John亲吻他的手腕——先是一个，接着是另一个——然后绅士地把它们拉过Stu的头顶一起绑在伦敦（他们到这儿之后几乎足不出户）的宾馆床头时，Stu并不害怕。取而代之地，他感到一股好奇的兴奋在胃中搅动，就像那天晚上他除了信心和希望一无所有地从纽约的家中离开，最后置身于巴尔的摩的一个黑暗小巷时一样，尽管对将要发生什么一无所知，但仍满怀期待。

John会为他的信任称赞他，然后用感觉像是长达几小时的彻底欢愉折磨他，先是指尖描绘他的皮肤，接着亲吻蜻蜓点水般的落下，有意避开Stu的嘴唇和渴望的勃起不管他如何乞求，全程不断诉说着他是多么完美，多么美丽。最终他会吻上Stu的嘴唇并且开始用手指小心地扩张他，在Stu绝望地用力回吻时轻笑，同时抽手直到Stu恢复足够的自制力缴械投降，让他来掌控他的嘴和其他身体部分。只有这样他才会终于进入他，在Stu喘不过气地颤抖着用腿缠紧他时失去自制，发疯似地用力地深深地操他，肉体啪啪撞击，两人都很快昂然出声地达到高潮。

一天早上他洗完澡出来发现John衣着整齐地坐在床上等他。男人站起来将他连人带毛巾搂入怀中，倾身过来温暖地吻他。这吻一如既往地将源自激情和倾慕的战栗送下他的脊柱，Stu贴紧了他。

“你信任我吗，Stu？”他的爱人认真地看着他，温柔地问，Stu感觉自己脸红了。

“你知道我信任你。”

他感觉到John的手抚过他潮湿的头发，嘴唇安抚性地蹭着他的下巴：“我打算请求你做一些事，我要你老实回答我，好吗？如果你不想这样，只要说不，任何时候都行。好吗？”

“我会做你要我做的任何事。”他发现自己这么答道，不知怎的仅仅是说出这句话都些微唤起了他的性欲。

“先让我告诉你是什么事，”他回复道，但是温柔地笑了，显然很满意，“我马上就得离开，有件差事要办，不会很久。在我走之前，我想把你绑在床上，我想给你戴上耳塞和眼罩，你会看不见也听不到，你会完全无助地不知道时间的流逝，直到我回来。你愿意这样吗？”

Stu咽了口口水，感觉一团美味的紧张感攥着他的胃部。“如果别人进来了怎么办？”

John摇了摇头：“不会的。客房服务已经来过了，我重新编程了门卡系统，除了我没人能进来。”

Stu犹豫着，瞥了一眼宾馆的床又看回他，慢慢点了点头：“我——我愿意。”

“你确定吗，Stu？”那双蓝眼睛仔细地检视着他的脸，冷静地做着评估，“如果你不想这样我不会不高兴的，但我认为你已经准备好了。”

准备好了？这个用词让他好奇起来，好像他一直不知情地被训练着做什么似的。“我知道，我想试试看，求你。”

被指尖轻轻地抚过脸颊时Stu闭上了眼睛，一个温柔的吻落在他的唇上。“好的，为我躺下，Stu。”他的爱人退后一步，顺手抽走了他的毛巾，然后Stu平躺在床上，感觉到自己只剩一点点的清醒和多了一点点的性欲。他躺下时能看到John带着温柔的，鼓励的微笑注视着他，跟着他走到床边然后拿起他现在已经很熟悉的红色长丝带中的一条，稳妥地把他的手腕分别绑在床两边，确保不会勒的太紧。接着是他的脚踝——这倒是新鲜事——直伸出去所以他现在躺成了大字形。John在床尾停顿了一下，俯视着自己的手从内侧滑过他的小腿，膝盖，然后是大腿，他的声音低沉：“我真希望你能看到你这样有多漂亮，Stu，你真是不可思议。”

Stu在他的触碰和言语下颤抖，因为他的关注和被绑而半硬，他的身体还清楚地记得先前的欢愉并且期待更多。他努力耐心地躺着不动。“你会去很久吗？”他软软地问，John看向他的眼睛。

“不会很久的，别担心。”他走过来坐在他身边拉开了床边的抽屉，Stu相当确定早上那里还是空的。他把一个装着泡沫耳塞的小盒子放在桌上，然后拿出了一只喇叭形底部的红色硅胶振动棒和一条看起来像很薄的手表表带似的皮带，之后他把注意力转回Stu身上。“另外，你也会为了我戴上这些吗？”

Stu咽了咽口水，感觉到自己的脉搏加快，然后微微点头，努力放缓呼吸，甚至努力不去想那会是什么感觉，只专注于他的微笑。他仰起脸便于John倾身过来温暖地吻上他的前额，接着是嘴唇。“我勇敢的小Stu。”

他看着John润滑那根玩具，这东西尺寸可观，只不过没他那么粗。他感觉到John开始把它的顶端压入时挺起腰胯，John按摩着入口让他适应它，接着小心地将它往里送，转动着越塞越深，直到Stu发出一声软软的呻吟才停下，它涨大的头部刚好些微压住他的前列腺。他的声音有点嘶哑：“这样舒服吗，Stu？”

见鬼地怎么可能舒服？简直能该死地把人逼疯。Stu放缓了呼吸，然后勉强点点头：“我……还行。”

John的手指轻触他的阴茎柱身，仍沾着润滑剂的手指缓缓抚摸他直到他渴望地变硬，喘息着，试图弓身贴近他的接触。他的爱人仅仅意味不明地微笑着，小心地将那根皮制细带缠绕住他勃起的底部并扣紧在他的阴囊下（老天啊，那是个阴茎环？）轻轻地扯动它测试来确保它既牢又紧却不会痛。“现在我要蒙上你的眼睛了，Stu。我离开期间你会好好的，对不对？”

他心脏狂跳着点点头，突然间非常想要叫停，干脆做爱，但是一部分的他不会让自己退缩。他感觉到手里被塞进一只手机，他的拇指被引导着放在顶部的按钮上。“如果你需要我，只要按下去我就会来，好吗，Stu？”

Stu轻轻松了一口气再次点头，几分钟之后他的耳朵里小心地塞着泡沫耳塞，眼睛上稳妥地系着绸带，两者有效地隔断了他与周边的世界，只除了John的触摸。他感觉John的手滑入他的腿间，按动了那玩具上的什么东西使它在他体内轻轻蜂鸣起来，接着他在它带来的战栗感中咽下一声软软的呜咽，思索着看在老天的份上他为什么要忍耐这些。然后他爱人的嘴唇再一次贴上他的，温暖柔软带着一点点渴望。他感觉到他的重量离开床铺，又过了几分钟，他觉得他听到或感觉到了房门的关闭。

既然John离开了，他开始想他怎么会同意让事情变成这样。房间的温度对他仍然微湿的皮肤来说有点凉，虽然不足以使他发冷——只够让他完全清醒地意识到自己的赤裸，自己的阴茎在渴望中的高热，在自己体内挑逗的玩具的蜂鸣。他试图把自己移动一点，想逃离它疯狂的挤压，脚趾抓紧床铺，但是捆绑所限除了蠕动之外什么也做不了。令人恼怒的是那不停的蜂鸣让他无法适应，无可奈何地被无尽的玩弄催上高峰。

目不能视对他来说并不陌生，但失去视觉让注意力全数集中于感觉，特别是在封闭于房间的噪音的萦绕下。已经过去多久了，几分钟还是只有几秒？他努力放松自己，努力练习小时候每次跟堂兄争吵时母亲都让他做的禅意深呼吸法，以鼻吸气，数到四，以嘴呼气，数到五。他努力遵循这个方法，一边呼吸一边计时，但是数到三十之后的某处就迷失了，然后不得不重新开始。在他的硬度和振动棒蜿蜒送上脊柱的轻柔欢愉中，这些努力并未成功转移他的注意力，反而让他意识到三十秒是如此的漫长。这发现带给他不止一点的绝望。

John会去多久？“不会很久”是多久？他不会扔下他的，是不是？像这样无助地被绑着，很难不去感到孤独。他轻轻吐出一声颤抖的叹息，强行咽下恐慌。他不会让John回来时看见一个沮丧的他。他得控制住自己。

爱人回来的念头些微振奋了他，他试着想象自己在John看来是什么样子，像被展示一样地绑在这儿，全身赤裸，因身体深处的振动棒而坚硬且渴求。这种情况下John可以对他做任何想做的事……触摸他，玩弄他，或仅仅站着观赏他。他会性致勃发，虽然他试图隐藏，表现地像是可以忽视他裆部的隆起，但是他想要Stu。Stu知道他的爱人有多么迫切地想要他，想亲吻他触摸他用力操他，操得又快又深。天啊，这种想法只会让他更硬。

他不知道躺在这儿等他会这么难。如果没有身体里的玩具，没有让他保持坚硬的阴茎环，也许事情会容易的多。他咬住下唇，颤抖着，抵死不按下手机上的那个键。不管有多难以忍受，他都会忍耐过去。他不会投降。

覆盖双眼的丝绸冰冷潮湿，他后知后觉地意识到那是由于眼泪，虽然他不知道自己哭了。他的呼吸紊乱了，现在是发抖的喘息，他的身体无助地扭动，虽然丝毫不能缓解那种痛苦的渴望。即便如此，他仍然没有按下手机上那个键，即便他的喉间漏出一声呛住的，挫败的抽泣。

几乎是立刻，一双温暖的手抚上他的脸庞抽走了眼罩和耳塞，是John在他身边，温暖地吻遍他的脸颊。“嘘……我勇敢的Stu，没事了，你做得很好，吾爱，非常勇敢，非常美丽，Stu。”

他弓起身尽力贴近他，无助地任由自己流露出解脱之感，在艰难的喘息中努力找回呼吸：“你回来了……”

“我从没丢下你，”他的爱人答道，声音低沉温暖，令人安心。“我想看着你，我想看见你在期待中躺在这儿的样子……”他的手指抚过他的胸膛和小腹，揉捏着他的大腿，指尖登上他勃起的柱身。“全是为了我，除我以外再无他人……”

”一直如此。”Stu答道，为躺在身侧的爱人的轻抚上气不接下气地哭出声，他能感觉到对方的勃起隔着长裤坚硬地顶着他的大腿。“对不起我没有做到更好——”他想继续说，却被一个温暖的亲吻截断了话语。

“我非常高兴。”John的声音低沉喑哑，因而Stu知道他说是实话。他陷入爱人炙热的亲吻中，发出颤抖的呻吟，突然明白等待和期望一定也对John是同样的折磨。“我贴心的，顺从的小Stu……”

”操我，”他低语道，听到他的爱人倒抽一口气，胯部压紧他的大腿就像他的话扣动了一把枪的扳机。他摒住呼吸僵住了一下，明显想控制住自己。而感觉到爱人心乱神迷的兴起让Stu几欲发狂。John的手指慢慢爱抚他的阴茎，滑下他的大腿之间握紧了玩具的底部，那振动猛然加速，当男人开始把它难以忍受地缓慢地往里塞时他发出无助地哭喊。

“操你，Stu？”他的声音几乎因欲望而嘶哑，“我美丽的小礼物，绑得好好的只为被我享用……你想要的比这更多吗？”他突然用力猛推玩具，让Stu无助地哭出声，尽力挺身凑向它。

“求你，”Stu喘息道，早已放开手机，手指勾住攥紧了绑住他的丝带，“哦上帝啊，求你，我需要你……”

“需要我？”John温暖的呼吸抚在他的嘴边，说话时嘴唇擦过又伸舌轻弹着他的嘴唇。“这么饥渴，是不是？渴望被操？你知道我要对你做什么吗？”

“告诉我，”他在玩具的碾磨下喘息道，但仍几乎一动也不能动，“哦上帝啊John，求你……”

他的爱人突然抽身站起，Stu渴求地看着他一把脱掉衬衫甚至不烦心解开纽扣，扯掉裤子和内裤然后跪坐在他的大腿之间，眸色深沉地俯视着他。“我会让你乞求，我的小婊子，我会让你绝望地不惜一切地要我留在你的体内。”

Stu为此语呼吸近乎呜咽，确定自己不可能比现在更加绝望了。但是当John低头伸舌玩弄着他的阴茎头部时，他知道他错了。他看着男人在他的敏感和肿胀的阴茎之上重复动作，连呼吸都是逗弄，他舌头的小小舔动炙热潮湿，无比撩人。

他在自己知道前已经开始饥渴地乞求，绷紧了丝带努力挺身接近他，寻求更多感觉。“操——John，求你——求你不要这样，我需要你——天啊，求你操我。哦上帝啊，不要这样折磨我，求你——！”

“真美。”他的爱人呢喃道，手掌抚摸着他的臀部和大腿，温暖地紧迫地含入他之前把他按在床上，在他之上移动唇舌饥渴地吮吸，把他深深地纳入咽喉。

快感超载让他无助地哭喊，在他身下肌肉紧绷着颤抖，胡乱地乞求：“嗯啊——！求你……求你上我，要我做什么都行，求你只要操我！”

John把一个轻柔的吻贴上他的头部然后坐起来，接着他感觉到玩具关上了，小心地被抽出来放在一边。Stu为这解脱不能自已地软软地抽泣，几乎被玩弄到硬的发痛，终于得到机会休息。他的爱人倾身过来再次开口，声音低沉，温暖温柔且撩人：“我爱你，Stu，”他轻声呢喃，似乎总是知道Stu什么时候最需要听见这个，再次在他软软的解脱的啜泣中亲吻他，仿佛用言语化解了Stu喉间的肿块：“嘘，我的爱，我美丽的爱人，你现在想要吗？”

“求你。”Stu再次喘息，不知道自己为什么情绪失控，只能感觉到自己的脆弱和渴望的欲求。当John凑近时他还在发抖，John一把解开了他脚踝的绳结，很快在自己的阴茎上抹上更多润滑剂，双手明显在颤抖。这一刻痛苦的期待使Stu更加紧张，当John把他的大腿抬起到几乎贴上他的胸膛，开始慢慢进入他时，他差不多发出了一声欢呼般的哭喊。

John深入时呼吸颤抖潮湿地抚过他的嘴唇，既小心又坚定，一边将自己埋入他的身体一边贴近他饥渴地亲吻。他的手指摸上来解开了他的手腕，让Stu紧搂他的肩膀，在他开始缓慢的磨人的推进时无助地依靠着他。

“来吧，”Stu喘息道，知道John像他一样需要近乎凶猛的力度，“我知道你想要的，我能感觉到……使用我，用力操我，求你……！”

John只用一声不能抑制的呻吟回应，接着猛力推进快速导入更多，一次又一次用力撞上他的那点。现在已经不可能继续玩游戏了，不可能做任何事了，除了坚持下去，手指抓入John的背部，与此同时他们的节奏渐渐变得猛烈而狂野，每次插入他都为索取更多而哭喊出声。那根皮带还圈在他的阴茎和阴囊上，让他几乎煎熬地渴望着，而且他确信如果没有它他早已高潮，在等待和挑逗中多次高潮到无法恢复了。他现在已经快到了，在John一次又一次的深入中痛苦地接近了，Stu在他啃咬和吮吸颈侧已经过度敏感的脆弱的皮肤时哭喊，痛苦的战栗和激烈的快感只会驱使他更加接近高潮。

“现在，”他的爱人喑哑地吐息，每一次抽插都更多的碾压Stu的身体。他的一只手滑下去圈住他硬到发痛的阴茎，随着他的撞击紧紧地快速地撸动，“为我高潮，Stu。让我——让我感觉到你在我手中高潮——”

这是他最爱的要求，几乎是他现在最渴求的一句话，就好像他的身体坚持到这一刻只为了等待准许。现在他不需要更多鼓励了，他终于释放了那股不可抑制的欢愉的浪潮，从未想过的激烈的铺天盖地的快感席卷了他，他不知道是由于等待还是阴茎环还是一切共同使然。他弓向John发出窒息般的哭叫，在攀上顶峰时指甲抠入他的脊背，力度足够抓破皮肤，又快又猛地在他指间达到了高潮。他的爱人用几下用力撞击后的低吼回应了他的哭叫，然后随他达到了高潮，热流灌入他体内，John的温度和力量完全环绕着他。

Stu紧紧地闭上了眼睛，头脑晕眩，感觉到John小心地解开他阴茎的束缚时轻轻地松了一口气。他的心脏几乎痛楚地在胸中狂跳，他的身体努力地从激烈的快感和一切中恢复，他不记得以前曾有这般完全被操开的感觉。他的爱人在他颈侧温暖地呼吸，然后在吻痕上覆以轻柔的亲吻，慢慢延伸向上温柔地吻住他的嘴唇。“你还好吗，Stu？”

“还……还行？”他设法答道，长长地颤抖地呼气，有点迷离地眨着眼仰视他。他露出一个带点怀疑的微笑回以眨眼，看起来既温暖又开心。他的爱人伸手轻抚他的脸颊，他的头发。

“你做的很好，好的出乎意料。你真是不可思议，”他温柔地呢喃，轻轻把Stu的大腿舒适地放回床上。他保护性的侧躺在他身边，不管两人的精液造成的一片狼藉，依偎着他的脸颊，于是Stu感觉自己在爱意中放松下来，心脏仿佛在歌唱。“你喜欢这样吗，Stu？”

他犹豫了一下，“我……我不知道，”他最后回答，“做爱真的，真的他妈的很棒，激情四射，不过……之前有点过了，我孤身一人被绑起来时……”

John看着他慢慢点头，然后又笑了，吻上他的前额：“谢谢你对我这么诚实，Stu。我希望你知道这对我有多重要，而且令我多么开心。”他温柔的吻从上到下落在他的脸上，吻过他的鼻尖，然后是又一次温暖的接吻。“你觉得你还愿意下一次再被绑住吗，只要我在你身边的话？没有眼罩，没有耳塞？”

这个诱人的想法比再次被孤身一人丢下的想法可接受的多。“我觉得……我觉得眼罩也没问题，”他轻轻地说，不太相信这话是从自己口中说出来的，“只要……我能听见你。”

他的爱人发出一声温柔的，开心的声音，胳膊搂紧了他：“你真的对我的声音上瘾了，是不是？”

他把脸依偎在他的发边，有点难为情，“这是你的错，”他轻轻地呢喃道，“这是我最先认识你的部分，也是最早爱上的部分。它让我……欲火焚身。”

“你的声音也是，”他的爱人轻声回应，嘴唇贴上他的太阳穴轻笑道，“让我打破了我所有的规则。但我非常，非常乐意这么做。”

“我也是，”Stu深呼吸道，他想知道自己怎么可能如此被爱和受珍视，同以前天壤之别。

他们最后确实离开了宾馆房间，在英格兰光彩夺目的大教堂和城堡的废墟中遨游，在街边咖啡馆啜饮暖啤（味道相当恶心），并且避开大部分餐馆。但是Stu知道他在伦敦最生动的回忆绝对无关于伦敦本身。


End file.
